Terraria Calamity Lore
Desert Scourge Lore: '''When the Sea King, Amidias refused to partake in the forbidden ritual to awaken the Moon Lord/The Dark Lord from his slumber and imprisonment on the moon the Jungle Tyrant King, Yharim had the witch Calamitas evaporate all of the seas water with fire and brimstone. This event caused the great sea worm, now known as the Desert Scourge, to go on a rampage. Deprived of its previous food source, Crab and Shark meat, it devoured all of the inhabitants of the now dried up sea kingdom. Now the sea worm has dried out and become a hollow shell of its former self, constantly seeking fresh meat for it to devour. '''The Perforators Lore: '''Once a single Eater of Worlds, the Perforators are separate entities that have lost the need for their eyes after evolving to live as a parasite inside the creature called the Brain of Cthulhu. If they lose their host, they burrow as a group to the depths of the crimson and wait for a new host to come across them. Unluckily for you, their new host is you. '''The Hive Mind Lore: '''The Hive Mind, the grotesque creature that lies in the depths of the corruption, is actually a colony of creatures that travel together, combining their abilities to form a greater presence responsible for spreading and sustaining the corruption. Corruptions are just breeding grounds to creatures which form larger and larger clusters. '''The Slime God Lore + Origin: '''The Slime God, one of the very first creatures to ever come to exist in the Terrarian's world, is the core and control unit of all things slimy. Slimes are some of the first creatures to evolve from the very first living cells present from ancient times, and even though they do not posses sentience themselves their 'core' is what gives them shape and allows them to move about the world. The slime god was born after a bacteria evolved and began consuming other bacteria around it. Eventually, after gaining enough cellular mass it began absorbing larger flora and fauna, gaining intelligence from each creature it enveloped. It became large enough to begin influencing other beings around it through telekinesis. Through telekinetic energy the slime god shapes it's slimes from water and various dead plant and animal matter, it then wills them to consume more dead matter to continue growing the slime population. Through this process the slime god has formed the Crimulan and Ebonian Slime Gods to defend itself from any possible threats. '''Cryogen Lore: '''Yharim's prison for the magic of the ice castle, Cryogen, is a representation of Yharim's bitter cold hatred for the archmage of ice. When Yharim was young he ventured from the jungle temple to the ancient ice temple where the archmage Permafrost resided. Yharim asked to learn from him in order to "peacefully" calm the denizens of the underworld. But the archmage saw through his ruse and viewed only bitter contempt within Yharim's heart and the fiery urge to annihilate the underworld obsidian towers and their inhabitants. When the archmage refused Yharim kindly took his leave, bowing to the archmage and returning to his home. However, the archmage had not realized that Yharim had a contingency plan in place; Yharim had expertly placed magical runes hidden in a pocket dimension right outside the ice temple. Within minutes after Yharim took his leave he activated the runes, causing the entire ice temple to be enveloped in pure darkness. Cryogen is what remains, a mindless frozen structure that was once trapped by Yharim due to it's uncontrollable nature and powerful magic. Little does the Terrarian know that defeating the Wall of Flesh will rouse far more than mere spirits upon its' defeat... '''Calamitas Lore + Origin: '''Calamitas' true name is unknown, she was born to a family of very skilled mages who were in hiding from a large, angry mob inside of a cave. They taught her how to master light and dark magic, but also to use both types for good, never for harm or evil. One morning, Calamitas woke up to find her parents and siblings dead, hung on crucifixes by the angry mob. Filled with hatred, Calamitas forgot what her parents taught her, and brought devastation upon the mob, burning them with hellfire and teleporting them to the underworld to be tortured forever. Calamitas retreated to the cave and realized what had happened. She practiced the forbidden magic of necromancy in order to revive her parents and 2 brothers, until she heard an unknown voice telling her to seek refuge in the Jungle. After this, Calamitas wandered until she found Yharim, who had heard of her power over the arcane and recruited her into his army of evil warriors. When Amidias refused to help Yharim in a certain ritual Yharim had Calamitas incinerate the oceans, thus causing the Desert Scourge to go on a rampage. But the good in Calamitas still existed and one day Calamitas betrayed Yharim to help Braelor and Statis, two of Yharim's most valiant opponents. When Yharim heard of her betrayal he cursed her, turning her into a calamitous eyeball, the origin of her current name. Today, Calamitas trusts no one and kills anything she sees. She has mastered necromancy and revived her brothers as monstrous eyeballs just like herself. ' '''The Leviathan Lore + Origin: '''The Leviathan was once far smaller compared to the massive beast she is now. She was a fairly large armored anglerfish and extremely territorial, often shredding those foolish enough to enter her section of the dark abyss in her steely jaws or by sending her entourage of males to do the work for her. However, after years of devouring most of the local wildlife she became bloated, and could no longer move herself at a decent speed. She resorted to forsaking her back half by ramming her side against an underwater cliff; the cliff side cracked and fell, tearing her in half. She survived this and left her home in the abyss, leading her to seek out prey located in shallower waters. She adapted to capturing the local divers in her jaws by forming her lure into an attractive siren of the female persuasion. The divers would become mesmerized by her beauty moments before feeling the harsh crash of the Leviathan's jaws shearing them in half. Now the Leviathan waits patiently for the next easily-infatuated diver to approach or attack its' precious lure. '''Plaguebringer Goliath Lore + Origin: '''Plaguebringer Goliaths used to be Queen Bees, until Yharim unleashed a bio-tech virus that rotted the bees out from the inside. Eventually the virus reached the bee's brain and made them fly to Yharim's lair to be fitted with Machine-Guns, plagued Flamespitters, Rotting Rockets, Holographic Devices to confuse a foe, and lastly, tough plating made from a Chlorophyte-Titanium alloy. Hornets were also effected by the Virus, and were outfitted with deadly, plagued stingers, as well as the same tough plating. But only the former Queen Bees were given the title of Plaguebringer Goliath. These abominations carried out some of Yharim's deadliest plans, and captured many a traitor for the Jungle Tyrant to feed to the Devourer. Entire hives became plagued, giving Yharim a mindless army of bees. '''The Profaned Guardians Lore: '''The Profaned Guardians, born of the profaned flame that is never allowed to be extinguished, are the eternal servants of their god, Providence. They are the physical manifestations of the souls of deceased worshipers that were promised eternal life in exchange for their protective services; they are undying, and will reform some time after their demise from the core of Providence herself. They guard to the death both Providence and her artifacts, which were used as mediums to communicate between Providence and the flora and fauna of Terraria before Yharim appeared. When the tyrant began spreading his influence across the land the guardians fought to repel him. What started off as a perceived victory for the guardians was soon followed by the unleashing of the tyrant's trusted Devourer and his Sentinels. The guardians were destroyed, and retreated back to their god to be reformed once more. Years later the Terrarian manages to piece together one of the profaned artifacts, awakening the guardians once again. '''Providence, the Profaned God Lore: '''Providence, the Profaned God, is the original source of all old religions and beliefs in the ancient times. She was born of the sun's holy light and the Underworld's dark magic during a great battle between demons and angels long ago. When the combined forces of each side threw every bolt of energy they had at each other all at once it created a massive explosion. Through this, the core of Providence was born. Using magic the core suddenly began tearing chunks of the Terraria landscape apart to form a shell of earth and flame around itself. The two armies, awestruck by what they saw before them, ceased their fruitless endeavors. Providence then disappeared into the sun, with this day being now known as the Birth of the Profaned Flame. From this point forward religions of the profaned flame formed, and long thereafter through the use of some of Providence's old magic (whether the lihzahrd knew it or not) the Golem was created to protect their temple. Though she is both dark AND light these do nothing to impact her natural state of being; she is a neutral god, only destroying those who lay hands on her artifacts and only assists those that pray to or protect her. She resides in either the core of the Underworld or the center of the sun, far too hot for even beings as powerful as the Devourer of Gods to enter. After dispatching her guardians Yharim left his Devourer and his Sentinels to "clean up" both her and the rest. However, due to Providence's ability to conceal her magic extremely well and her natural affinity with nuclear heat the Devourer nor his Sentinels could find her. To this day the Sentinels are still searching, with the Devourer going about his own business until they discover her...or something else more powerful than her... After defeating her guardians the Terrarian come across a chunk of her inner core, odds are she will be mightily displeased if something were to happen to it. '''The Devourer of Gods Lore: '''The Devourer of Gods, originally known as a mere myth in Terrarian legends, is a monstrous cybernetic serpent from the depths of an eldritch-conceived pocket dimension. It's home is devoid of all lifeforms, with an endless blanket of hazy purple mist extending as far as the eye can see. This was not always the Devourer's home, as it used to tunnel through the earth in the Terrarian's world, eating and crushing all that dared to stand in its way. However, as the Devourer's food sources became more adept at avoiding its attack patterns, it began to starve, leading it to use the power of those it devoured to tear a hole in the dimensions. This is now where the Devourer hides, awaiting for some foolish challenger, be it god or otherwise, to awaken it from it's slumber. The Devourer will occasionally launch 'sneak attacks' by tearing through the dimensions and eviscerating unsuspecting victims to feed it's ever-growing segments. '''The Devourer of Gods Origin: '''The Devourer came to be after Lord Yharim discovered that a giant sentient vibrant purple worm creature had killed and eaten a platoon of his best soldiers. Yharim originally wanted to kill the creature for revenge, but instead he found a better purpose for the beast. Yharim made a deal with the Devourer, as long as the Devourer would serve him until death he would feed the Devourer the most powerful entities he could capture. The Devourer agreed, and soon after Yharim captured his two most hated traitors, Braelor and Statis. Yharim threw them inside the pocket dimension without any way to defend themselves. Yharim watched and waited until he could hear the screams of the two demi-gods as they were crunched and torn to bloody pieces by his newfound pet. Afterwards Yharim rewarded the Devourer further by armoring him with reinforced spiked steel shells, specifically designed to resist piercing and explosive attacks. '''Bumblebirb Lore: '''The Bumblebirb, created by Yharim in a failed experiment to engineer an army of lesser Yharon clones, was released into the Terraria Jungle to wander aimlessly and attack those strong enough to pose a threat to Yharim himself. They have the uncanny ability to replicate/reproduce with themselves in order to mass-produce more tiny Bumblebirbs that will eventually grow into larger birbs. The only thing preventing the birbs from overpopulating the entire Jungle is their engineered "hormonal reproduction limit" protocol. This protocol shuts down the birb's sexual hormones when there are a large amount of other birbs present near them, preventing the bribs from reproducing with themselves further. '''Jungle Dragon Yharon/Yharim Lore: '''Yharim grew up with no one besides his monstrous cohorts to keep him company after the passing of (nearly) his entire family...with the exception of his leal dragon guardian, Yharon. Long ago, a powerful ranger found an egg within the depths of the Jungle Temple. She gifted the egg to her son, Yharim, to raise as a companion while she was away on her missions. Before the egg hatched it was tossed into the underworld lava, along with Yharim's entire family due to the arrogance and despicable nature of the elder brother. However, the heat of the lava only caused the young dragon to mature more quickly. Soon, it hatched into a furious beast, and was able to save Yharim from his demise, though the same could not be said for the rest of his family. Badly burned and filled with hatred and contempt, Yharim slowly crawled onto the back of his faithful companion. The dragon comforted him as best it could before Yharim commanded that they return to the temple, a new power and order was about to rise. From there the dragon aided Yharim in annihilating the corrupt leaders of the jungle and putting the power in the hands of someone with a broken heart and many scars. The dragon was more than just a mere friend to the tyrant, the warmth and light from the dragon's soul often comforted the tyrant king in times of great depression. Without his pet, the tyrant would've been dead long ago. '''Statis Lore *wore the Statigel Armor*: '''Statis was born and abandoned by his parents, due to the fact they already had 12 children and couldn't afford to take care of another one. When he was just a baby, Statis was discovered by some more intelligent slimes and raised to be the ambassador between the slimes and the Terrarians. He was also trained in summoning and ninjitsu just in case the whole "Diplomacy" thing didn't work out. At just the age of 11 he had learned to move faster than a giant worm, and to sway the minds of lesser creatures, convincing them to fight for him. Statis was instrumental in stopping wars between Terrarians and slimes, and even saved the Slime God (at the time King Slime)'s life by defusing a bomb that an angry Terrarian had placed to assassinate the King. He did this all at the age of 15. Statis was honored by slime and Terrarian alike for his deeds and skills, and award after award was placed on his shoulders. Everything seemed fine, at least, until the Jungle Tyrant Yharim corrupted the mind of the Prince slime and made him overthrow his father. Statis was confused and outraged, as the prince had never showed even an ounce of jealousy towards his father's reign. When Statis confronted the new King, the former Prince stated that all slimes will now follow Yharim, and that his father was a weak leader. Statis knew the Prince, and he knew this wasn't him. Still, the new King threw Statis out of the kingdom for "Treason" and not following Yharim. Statis's loyal companions, which included many baby slimes, followed him out of their kingdom to help him search for this Mysterious Yharim person. Along the way, Statis tripped and fell far down an evil chasm. Here, a hoard of ebonian and crimulan slimes confronted him. Statis thought fast, and talked the slimes into helping him find Yharim, by bribing them with lots of things to kill. The slimes agreed, and helped him out of the chasm. One night, he heard from the gods that Yharim planned to take over the cosmos, with an army of god-like warriors at his side. The gods blessed him with superhuman abilities, and unrivaled power over his minions. They gave him demigodhood. When he woke up, he knew what he had to do. He had to find help to take on Yharim, and he had to find it fast.' ' '''Xeroc Lore *wore the Xeroc Armor*: '''Once worn by what can only be described as a monster, it is written that if it's original owner were to wear it once more the entire universe would not know rest for another ten thousand years. It is said that the armor was made from the flesh, teeth, and nails of its original owner. Only someone who were to prove their strength among the strongest warriors would be able to break their seal. '''Braelor Lore *wore the Tarragon Armor*: '''Braelor, Demi-God of the sword and shield, the Iron Wall, was born in the middle of a war. His combat training started when he was a mere 3 years old, and he was taught by who many considered to be the best fighter around, Simis the Stalwart. 13 years later, the war was still being fed by endless bloodshed, and the enemy forces invaded Braelor's home town and killed Simis. Braelor mourned over his trainer's death, and vowed to avenge him by destroying the opposing army. Simis had trained him well, making Braelor a neigh-unstoppable force in single combat. It seemed that Braelor, at times, had superhuman strength, even blocking a catapult-flung rock with his shield, earning him his nickname "Iron Wall". He led his forces to victory in the war, and became leader of the entire kingdom. Everything was going well, until the Jungle Tyrant Yharim declared ownership of the entire cosmos and attacked the kingdom. All normal warriors would be wiped from existence in a conflict of this scale, but Braelor held off Yharim's forces singlehandedly before driving them out of the area. But the kingdom was in ruins, and most everyone there dead, the rest injured. Braelor fled to the mountains to seek assistance from the divine, and here it was where he gained his demigodhood in order to stop Yharim from taking over the world, nay, the Cosmos. '''thats it for all the lore kids thanks for watching'